


боги одобряют тебя

by Walter_K



Category: DC Extended Universe, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	боги одобряют тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you got the look the gods agree they wanna see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304955) by [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves). 

— Вопиющая несправедливость, что самые прекрасные экспонаты находятся в архивах, не услаждая ничей взор.

В ответ на свое замечание Лара заслужила всего ничего — легкий изгиб улыбки прекрасных губ. 

— Ой ладно, неплохая шутка же. 

Лара услышала смех — мягкий, с легкой хрипотцой, — и от него по спине пробежала дрожь. Диана наконец оторвалась от своих бумаг и подняла на нее взгляд, одарив ослепительно сияющей улыбкой. 

— Смотря для чего. Чтобы склеить девушку? Возможно, будь она на латыни.

Лара скривилась в ответной улыбке. 

— Мы обе знаем, что моя латынь просто кошмарная. — Лара направилась в ее сторону, и, поднявшись, Диана двинулась ей навстречу. — Французский подойдет? Или столь современным языком великую Диану Принс не удивишь?

Лару прервал поцелуй — о, ну наконец-то она дождалась, — хоть смешинка и немного помешала насладиться эффектом в полной мере. 

— Рада видеть тебя, Лара. Что привело в Париж?

— Ты. Ну и зацепка насчет планов Тринити. Обсудим за ужином? Угощаю. 

Диана ухмыльнулась. 

— Конечно. Но угощаю я.

— Нет-нет, ты угощала последние пять раз, а я вовсе не нищая, Чудо-Женщина, — шутливо подтрунила Лара. — У себя на родине я очень даже в достатке. 

Диана снова засмеялась — на этот раз голос ее был глубже. Она обхватила лицо Лары ладонями и коснулась ее губ в новом поцелуе.

— О, я прекрасно осведомлена о вашем статусе и родословной, леди Крофт. И все же угощаю я. 

Лара вздохнула: ее не переспоришь. Да и в конце концов, это приятно, когда прекрасная супергероиня угощает ужином. 

— Ладно. Но, — Лара подалась вперед, притягивая ее к себе за бедра, — чур десерт сначала мне.

Диана улыбнулась ей мягко и чувственно, и в ее темных глазах блеснуло соблазнительное понимание намека.

— Конечно.


End file.
